North Star
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: Bella nearly died. Someone saved her. That person gave her the will to live. When Bella and her friend move to Forks, Bella gets more than she bargains for when she spies a few familiar faces. Rated T just in case, probably for swears and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest readers,  
Hey guys! It's me. The author. Anyhoo, I own nothing but the plot bunnies. Any and all outfits I choose to find are on my profile. So check out my profile. What are you waiting for? DO IT!  
Cookies all Around,  
Caiti**

I picked my way along the banks of the Sol Duc river, wondering why I had ended up there. Maybe it was because they had lived along the river. I nearly lost my footing but managed to regain it. There were some slippery rocks along the river. Finally, I sat down on a large moss-covered rock that jutted out over the river. I removed my shoes and dangled my feet in the water as I idly fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Time passed and I was nearly asleep when a sharp crack, loud as a gunshot, snapped through the air. I looked around quickly, trying to detect the source. A much more subtle, yet still audible, crack rang through the woods and I looked around again. Too late, I realized I was perched upon the cracking noise. The rock was cracking in two! I tried to scramble to my feet but, with a final groan, the rock gave way and I dropped into the icy water. It was deep, the river, and fast. I attempted to swim upwards but I had lost my direction somewhere along the rapids. Something large and hard struck me and all the air rushed out of my lungs in bubbles. I gave up finally and let the current drag me. I wasn't moving for long before something slender and hard grabbed my wrist and hauled me up. My head broke the water, but I couldn't draw breath. And my neck felt like someone had sliced it open with a rusty knife. The last thing I remember is a gentle, "I'm sorry," before fire began raging through my veins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dearest readers,  
Hey guys! It's me. The author. Anyhoo, I own nothing but the plot bunnies. Any and all outfits I choose to find are on my profile. So check out my profile. What are you waiting for? DO IT!  
Cookies all Around,  
Caiti**

The fire had seemed to burn for eons before I could move my fingers and toes even slightly. It faded from my limbs eventually but the fire settled in my heart, which frightened me. My heart raced, attempting to outrun the wildfire, but it could not. It slowed and silenced with a final, feeble beat. I lay still for a moment until I heard something stirring in the grass, upon which point my eyes shot open and I lept to my feet before sinking into a crouch. In front of me stood a wary-looking girl, who looked to be anywhere from eighteen to maybe twenty-three, with shoulder-length blonde hair and large gold eyes. Her skin was pale and, in the sparse sunlight that shone through the cracks in the canopy, it shone like thousands of diamonds were imbedded into it. It took me milliseconds to observe her and realize she was no threat. I straightened up and said, "Uh, sorry."

My voice surprised me. Instead of the raspy, cracking noise it had been, it was flowing and bell-like. The girl blinked and uttered a single syllable, "Wow."

Her voice was gentle and lovely. I asked, "What?"

Again, the beautiful sound emerged from my mouth. The girl blinked again and said, "Nevermind. Just... I'm Cassandra North. But please... Call me Cassie."

I said, "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

Cassie smiled, causing her large eyes to get sort of squinty, and said, "Bella, do you know what happened?"

I remembered the fire raging through me and the soft apology. I remembered not being able to breathe. I said, "You saved my life."

Cassie's bright expression had turned mournful and she said, "But, do you know what you are?"

I said simply, "I'm a vampire."

Cassie's eyes grew large and she said, "Well, that saves some time. Bella, since you know what you are... You have a few choices. You could, well you could hunt humans," at that her nose scrunched up like she smelled something bad. "Or, you could hunt animals like I do."

I knew my decision before she had finished her sentence. I said strongly, "I want to hunt animals."

'Like my family,' I thought but did not add aloud.

Cassie said, "Good. I can't stand the thought of anyone taking an innocent life."

We were silent for a few moments and I watched dust motes swirl in beams of sun. Cassie finally spoke, "Would you like to come back to my apartment? It's in Seattle."

I nodded and Cassie took my hand. I was expecting her hand to be like icy and hard, but it was simply mild and soft yet firm. Cassie chattered happily as she pulled me along with her. Without any warning, she broke into a jog and then a sprint. I easily kept pace, even though she was moving faster. Cassie pressed faster and we were soon moving at her fastest run. Within ten minutes, Cassie announced we were about halfway there. Nine minutes after that, Cassie and I slowed to a walk and we walked out of the woods to an apartment complex. Cassie dragged me up the rickety metal stairs and pulled me inside an apartment, that's door had peeling white paint. The apartment was painted white and there was a black loveseat and a gray bean bag. There was a nice metal and glass TV stand and a large TV. There was also a laptop sitting on a black trunk that was acting as a coffee table. Before I could comment on the place, Cassie pushed me into her bedroom and said, "Let's find you some clothes."

Cassie let me pick out my clothes, which consisted of a three-quarter sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of Cassie's Chuck Taylors. Cassie let me shower in peace and I dressed before coming out. Cassie was scribbling on a legal pad, eyes trained on her work. I could see she was just drawing. Cassie's eyes flitted to my face and she said, "Bella, ready to hunt?"  
I suddenly felt my throat burst into flames. I nodded, wincing. Cassie grabbed my hand and-in seconds-we were running through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hi guys! I'm back, trying to get a feel for all my stories again. Here comes chapter three!  
~TWC~ (- That is my new signature! *SQUEE!*)

It had been eighty years since I met Cassie. I had gotten to know her very well, as she had me. She held several degrees; one in psychology, one in nursing, and one in literature. She was a very bright person, despite the fact of how she had been changed.  
Cassie was changed at age twenty just outside Boston, Massachusetts, on January 25, 1987. She had been walking to her apartment from an art gallery about two blocks when she was assaulted by someone she never knew. Cassie was left bleeding and violated on the sidewalk. She was laying there when something cold picked her up and she was flying. She barely registered the burning pain through her own mental pain. When she woke, Cassie had to work things out herself. She only broke twice from her strict diet of animal blood, and killed a human each time. She was forty when she met me.  
Whenever we would move, we would alternate working and school. It was me going to school and her working when we went to the small town of Aikra, Montana. She was working as a psychologist—or a shrink, as I called her—at a local practice. Aikra was on the Canadian border, so it was plenty wet, cold, and cloudy. There was a slim chance of us being found out, and an even slimmer chance of meeting _them_ in Aikra. It was a town of 1309, so it was really high-profile when even two new people came, let alone seven. It would be okay. I hoped...

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I SWEAR...!" Cassie's voice yelled down the hall.

I broke from my musing and yelled back, "Okay, okay! Keep your pants on, Cass!"

I scrambled off the couch in my bedroom, pulled on my heels, and bounced out the door. I met Cassie by the front door and she tossed me my binder. She shot me a dazzling smile and said, "You know my work number, and my cell number. You need _anything_, you call? 'Kay?"

I nodded. Cassie clapped me over the shoulder and we headed outside into the cold morning. Of course, it wasn't cold for us, but it was about thirty-eight degrees by the thermometer. I headed over to my car, waved goodbye to Cassie, and began the drive to school. I enjoyed driving fast after being changed, so it was no surprise when I found myself exceeding eighty miles-per-hour about five minutes into my drive. I clicked on my CD player, found Clair de Lune in my Debussy CD, and listened to the soothing classical music for the rest of the drive. I kept my lead foot light and dropped down to the speed limit once in town. Aikra wasn't much to see; it was near a rock quarry and consisted of family-owned businesses, a tiny high school for both junior and senior high, and a bunch of houses around the outskirts. It was in the middle of Glacier Park, so no one ever really came through that was new. I found the school and drove into the parking lot. After grabbing my stuff, I went to the office. I told the attentive woman behind the desk, "Hi, I'm Isabella North."

Her eyes lit up and the woman said, "Oh, of course! I'm Mrs. Kripp. We've been expecting you, Ms. North. You and your sister are the talk of the town right now."

I took the folder from her desk and said, "I'd expect so. Thanks, Mrs. Kripp. See you later."

I bounded out of the office and headed to my office. I found it right outside my first period class, number 275, a bottom locker. I crouched to put in my combo (12, 3, 29) and placed everything I wouldn't need for my first period in the locker. Luckily, we had ten minutes between classes unlike in the last school where it had been five. I carried my Trig book, my binder, and my reading book across the hall and found my teacher. She signed the slip and said, "I'm Ms. Heath. I don't do assigned seats, so find one you want. My one rule is not to talk while I'm teaching."

I flashed her a smile and tripped to a seat. It was in the middle of the far right of the room. I read until the bell and Ms. Heath said, "Alright! Now, let's continue our lesson on the Law of Sines."

That was when I zoned out and automatically wrote everything I knew on the subject in my spiral notebook for Trig. My mind wandered and I was startled when the bell rang. Ms. Heath yelled as everyone was leaving, "Homework is Workbook, page 126, 2-42 even!"

I raced out of class, quickly exchanged my Trigonometry book for my English Lit. book, and took off across campus. I was there by the five minute bell. My teacher—Mr. Christopher—signed my slip and told me where to sit. He seemed very high-strung and nervous. I guessed it was one of his first year teaching, by the fact he only looked about thirty and was very jittery. I sat down and took all the notes on the subject written on the board. I was able to daydream through that class as well. The bell finally rang and I was off to my locker then third period. I put away my text book and made a dash to French.

Mademoiselle Lefevre was very nice. French was simple with no homework. My forth period was Biology. After that, I would be able to go to lunch. Biology drug on and on. Mrs. Klein was very harsh and I was forced to pay attention. She called on me nearly every time, making me answer trick questions and ones that were more twelfth grade than eleventh. Every time, I got it right. Every time, she would get a little redder in the face. When lunch came, I was first out the door. I slowed down on the way to lunch. Once through the lunch line, I sat down at a table in the corner and observed the children at the school. Within forty-five seconds, I figured out who sat where. My eyes were drawn to the "popular" table. It reminded me of where I had sat so long ago with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric.

I looked away, willing the memories away. But, no, my old life wouldn't stay away. Walking through the doors were five extraordinary people. Three boys, two girls. In the lead were a short, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair and a boy who appeared in pain with honey-blonde hair. As they walked past the popular table, the boy twirled the girl slowly, like they were dancing. Behind them were another couple. The girl was tall and statuesque with long blonde hair and the boy looked like he bench-pressed 400 lbs and had curly black hair. Behind them was a tall, well-muscled boy with bronze hair.

The Cullens were back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Hi-ya! I'm here again! I know my 12 readers will be ever-so happy. So... Enjoy! Reviews are like cookies; you can never have too many!  
~TWC~**

I cursed my luck as they walked to the table not two away from mine. Wait... You can't curse the non-existent. I slouched down in my seat and whipped out my phone. I called Cassie's cell and the voicemail answered, _"This is Dr. Cassandra North. I'm sorry I'm not available to take your call, but leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"_

The tone sounded and I said into the phone, "Hey, Cassie. It's Bella. We have a... situation. And before you freak out, I did not slip up. 'Kay? It's... The Cullens are here. And I need help. I feel like I'm going to scream and cry and start grinning all at the same time. Call me back, ASAP. Love ya, Cass. Bye."

I hung up and slumped down so my head was resting on the table-top. Minutes passed and Cassie didn't call back. I got up and threw my stuff away. Still no call. I headed outside to the concrete tables and waited for Cassie. What I didn't expect was a little pixie to suddenly appear beside me. A high, soprano voice said, "Hi, Bella."

I said, without looking at her, "Hi, Alice. How have you been?"

My voice was cool, to say the least. Alice sighed, "Bella... I didn't want to leave! None of us did. When Edward makes a decision, though..."

She trailed off, her voice full of apology. I turned and caught her eyes. Those ocher eyes had the sad puppy-dog look and I groaned, "Don't give me that look!"

Then, I flung my arms around her neck and hugged Alice tightly. Our little girl moment was ruined by my cell phone ringing.

_Come Mr. DJ, song pon de replay  
Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?  
All the gal pon da dancefloor wantin' some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?_

I picked up my phone, "Hi, Cassie. I take it you got my message?"

Cassie said, _"Hey, Bells. Yeah, I got the message. It's your first day in school, so you can't leave. Any ideas? I'm drawing a blank."_

I sighed, "I made up with Alice—you remember, I told you about her?—but I don't think I can stand seeing _him_ again! You know the saying, 'So close, and yet so far away'. Yeah, those are my feelings right now."

Cassie laughed, _"I'm sorry, Bella. I think you can do it. Just don't go getting married without telling me! I'd need to plan to tie you up to keep you from leaving me."_

I grinned and said, "Ha! As if! Your ropes are no match for me."

Cassie said, _"We shall see, my young padawan. Now, are you staying at school or not?"_

"Staying," I answered.

Cassie replied, _"See you tonight. I'm off at seven o'clock."_

I said, "Bye, Cass."

We hung up and Alice asked, "Who's Cassie?"

I said, "My friend. She's the reason while I'm still alive. Sorta."

Alice said, realization coloring her tone, "Ah, I see. So she's why you're here?"

I grinned, "Exactamundo, _mi amiga_."

Alice's tinkling soprano laugh sounded and she said, "You haven't changed a bit, Bells. You're just as smart-aleck as usual."

I fixed a glare on my face (one that would send Emmett running and cowering in terror) and grumbled, "I'm not that much of a smart-aleck."

Alice replied, unfazed by my glare, "Yeah you are."

I muttered something unintelligible even to me and dropped my head on the table. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, cheer up Bellsby!"

I snapped, "Don't call me that."

Alice mumbled, "Sorry, sorry."

I grinned at Alice and said, "Hey, it's OK. Now, let's go to class."

Alice nodded and we walked to our class—French—together. Alice basically talked my ear off the whole way, and we sat beside each-other in class. It felt nice to have a touch of normal in my really weird life.

**So sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Hope it's ok, even though it's short.  
~TWC~**


End file.
